gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mean
Mean '''is a Taylor Swift song sung by Jade Rivers, Emily Schake, and Jasmine Laek in Enough is Enough. Jade decides to sing Mean after helping clean the slush Kenny got slushied. She finds out that this is not Kenny's first time getting slushied, and feels really bad for him. Lyrics '''Jade: You, with your words like knives and Swords and weapons that you use against me You have knocked me off my feet again, Got me feelings like a nothing You, with your voice like nails on a Chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded You picking on the weaker man Emily: Well you can take me down With just one single blow But you don't know what you don't know Jade, Jasmine, and Emily: Someday, I'll be living in a big ole city And all your ever gonna be is mean Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all your ever gonna be is mean Jade: Why you gotta be so mean? Jasmine: You with your switching sides And your wildfire lies and humiliation You have pointed out my flaws again As if I don't already see them I walk with my head down Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you I just wanna feel okay again Emily: I bet you got pushed around Somebody made you cold But the cycle ends right now 'Cause you can't lead me down that road And you don't know what you don't know Jade, Jasmine, and Emily: Someday I'll be living in a big ole city And all you're ever gonna be is mean Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean Jade: And I can see you years from now in a bar Talking over a football game With that same loud opinion But nobody's listening Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things Drunk and grumbling about how I can't sing But all you are is mean Emily and Jade: All you are is mean Jasmine: And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean Jade, Jasmine and Emily: But someday, I'll be living in a big ole city And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're gonna be is mean Jade: Why you gotta be so...? Jasmine and Emily: But someday, I'll be livin' in a big ole city Jade: Why you gotta be so...? And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah Jasmine and Emily: Why you gotta be so...? Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me Jade: Why you gotta be so...? And all you're gonna be is mean Jasmine and Emily: Why you gotta be so mean? Trivia *First song by Taylor Swift Videos Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Jade Rivers Category:Songs sung by Jasmine Laek Category:Songs sung by Emily Schake